boredfandomcom-20200215-history
So, I Hear You're Bored
So, I hear you're bored, eh? Let me tell you a story. Twice upon a time there were four people. These four people all had the most amazing stop signs of all time. They were arguing about who's stop sign was the best. However, what they didn't know was that the awesomeness on the stop signs were making them sentient. The stop signs began relocating themselves. They began spinning their sign part. People began stopping their cars at all the wrong times, and some people saw "d0.I.S" and crashed. However, the crash was so spectacular, the cars got transported to another dimension. But the other dimension had whiteboards covered with the number 27 scattered all over the place. One of the people in the car was a teacher who was tired of her students writing the number 27 on his whiteboard, so he then got out and began erasing the 27's they were so tired of. Very few people know that whiteboard erasers are actually portals to the whiteboard dimension, so when the teacher erased the 27, the 27 was brought out of the whiteboard dimension and into the real world. News reports of floating 27's popping up randomly are being reported across the world! Some were headlined "Freak 27 accident results in 27 dead", "Mysterious 27 appears inside a person", "Tattoo tarnished by random 27, blamed on roommate", and "students confused as the teacher randomly writes 27 on everything but the whiteboard". The government of a country were making a law, but a 27 appeared on it just after it was passed. The new law called "law 27" became an internet meme. This new meme was properly formatted with the first half of a law on the top line and "27" on the bottom line. This became one of the dankest memes of all time. But then a war began between dank memes and not as dank memes. The internet was soon just filled up with all memes. The internet had to be taken down. Millions of people become unemployed. Millions of fat Americans commit suicide. Economies crumble. World War 3 begins. However, people don't have the internet so the war is pretty ineffective. The world then becomes a Pokemon and gets caught by Mars. Mars tries to get a gym badge but gets rekt by the MLG of the sun. The sun then tries joining Major League Gaming. When the sun plays, they incinerate all the rest of the competition before even having any Mountain Dew. Mountain Dew is outraged that the sun wins before drinking any Mountain Dew and sues them. Mountain Dew wins the suing process, but the money gets incinerated by the sun as the sun is giving it to Mountain Dew. Mountain Dew then floods the Pokeball the world is in with Mountain Dew and then everyone becomes aquatic. The Pokeball can't take all this MLG-ness and spontaneously combusts, releasing dank Mountain Dew filled with 27 into space through a whiteboard eraser into a whiteboard dimension filled with car crashes caused by sentient stop signs. And that is how I met your mother.